


The Sound of Rain

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-operation pitfall, sleepy scientsits, the morning after (the world didn't end), they deserve rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: The day after the world didn’t end, it rained, again.





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the newmann discord k-science bros (because I told them I'd write them some fluff)

The day after the world didn’t end, it rained, _again_.

It was the first sound Newt heard when he woke; the sounds of falling rain. It’d been raining a lot lately- when the latest Kaiju samples had arrived on the same day as Raleigh’s return, when Newt had been sent to the Boneslums to find Hannibal Chau, when Otachi and Leatherback attacked the city…

At least the sounds of the rain weren’t adding on to the hangover induced headache (maybe post-Drift headache) he could feel coming on. He did remember drinking quite a bit at that “apocalypse canceled” party.

But he also knew he wasn’t alone in this bed right now ether. Hermann was here with him, arms loosely around him.

He’d been at the party too, and afterward, both of them, tired and drunk and so blissfully happy, had stumbled to Hermann’s room. Newt remembered the exchange of soft kisses and falling asleep here with him.

He remembers the feeling of being completely in sync; of knowing there was now a space in his head, in his very being, just for Hermann, and that it just felt right.

Newt tilts his head toward Hermann, already knowing the other scientist was waking up. His presence in Newt’s mind stirred as he woke, and Newt could only give him a sleepy smile as he watched Hermann’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey.” Newt whispered.

After a moment, and sounding just as exhausted, Hermann replied, “Hello.”

God, he was just adorable. His odd haircut all tussled from sleep and his face so relaxed. He looked a bit dazed, but in a way that could be easily contributed from sleep.

“It’s raining.”

“I can tell.”

Newt managed a quiet chuckle, nestling closer to Hermann. Hermann didn’t reply, but tightened his arms around Newt.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, and then Hermann left the bed. Newt whined, feeling around the empty space where Hermann had been. He already missed his Drift partner, the man he’d been so hopelessly in love with for the better part of 10 years. Hermann came back and patted his arm before walking away again, saying he was going to fix them up some tea.

Hermann came back shortly after and waited for Newt to sit up before passing him a mug. Newt kinda wanted coffee, but he wouldn’t really argue about it. If it helped with this damn headache.

They sat in silence drinking their tea, but still pretty close to each other, not willing to go far from each other. They didn’t need to go anywhere though, and nothing needed to be said, not when they had seen so much of each other in the Drift. Newt hadn’t wanted to leave Hermann’s side after that second Drift with the Kaiju brain. Not after the clock had been stopped. Not when they had been ushered off to medical before they could proceed to any of the celebrations, which had lasted long into the night.

All he needed to be was here.

They eventually transitioned to reclining back in bed; tea forgotten and Hermann’s arms around Newt once more. The rain still continued to fall, and here they lay, together, listening to the sound.

“You ever been camping?” Newt asked.

“No.” Hermann replied. “I’ve never seen the appeal of it.”

“What’s not to like? Being out in nature, campfires, the sound of rain on a tent, stargazing- I bet you’d like that.”

“Like I said; never saw the appeal. I never really got the opportunity to ether, especially after, um, the accident...”

He trailed off, but nothing more needed to be said. Newt already knew what he meant.

“We should go camping when we get out of here.” Newt suggests. “I’m gonna take you camping.”

“I’m not sure...”

“I know this really cool spot back in the states that an old colleague of mine mentioned back when we worked together. It’s all the way up in freakin’ Maine though, so...”

“...I’ll think about it.”

That was enough for Newt. “Cool.”

He then felt one of Hermann’s hand take hold of his own, lifting it up. Newt tilted his head so he could see Hermann slowly twine their fingers together. Newt smiled at this and then turned his head toward Hermann, finding that the other man was softly smiling at him.

He loved Hermann so damn much.

“Hey, Hermann-”

“I know, Newt; I know.” Hermann interrupted. “You don’t need to say.”

Newt leaned closer into Hermann. “Yeah, but I really want to.”

“Go right ahead then.”

“I… I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Newt.”

They shared a kiss, and it felt like they were in prefect harmony; a warm golden sensation buzzing through their strange connection. It might be just an after effect of the Drift, but Newt didn’t mind.

Newt smiled against Hermann, and as he pulled away, he muttered, “You called me ‘Newt’. Twice.”

“Oh, do shut up. I’m far too tired.”

“Mmhm, sure.” But Newt did indeed yawn. “You know, dude, saving the world sure can take a lot out of you. This bed is comfy, and you’re so comfy, I could just sleep here for the next year or so.”

“I think we’ve earned our rest.” Hermann had let go of Newt’s hand and moved it to Newt’s head, brushing his long fingers through his hair. “I won’t mind that much.”

“Same here.”

They said nothing more, and Newt allowed the sound of the rain ease him back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The place Newt is referencing when he's talking about camping is Cobscook Bay in the eastern part of Maine. I've been there myself quite a few times and it's just awesome for camping (though I don't do much camping myself).


End file.
